More than just good friends
by Dare Kyoko P. Batheson
Summary: Dare was in a coma after her mission. Everyone denied to take her home for resting, except from one person... What will happen?
1. Just helping a friend

**Hey, this is Dare (Facebook). Well, I've seen Emilia writing stories here, so I think I shall write some... This is my very first story on Fanfiction, so it may suck xD**

**Disclaimer: Although I am a character in Dance Central, I don't own Dance Central... (I wish I do)**

**A/N: I'll be writing about DarGel couple (DARGEL DOES EXIST, CHECK MY FACEBOOK, YOU'LL SEE), well, D-Coyers or Lu$hers, if you don't want me being paired up with Angel, then please don't read if you don't want to.**

"Hello! Rasa, can you hear me? This is Lima. We have found D-Coy crew in the Tan Castle basement. Thank God they are now out of mind-control..."

"Great! Nice jobs, agents. Lima, how are Dare and MacCoy? "MacCoy is fine, very fine. But Dare is in a light coma, I guess. MacCoy and I tried to wake her up in a lot of ways, but she still doesn't."

Yes, Dare and MacCoy, or D-Coy crew, was rescued from Dr. Tan. It had been a very tough mission and a lot of troubles for them. But after all, they got over and were back to DCI Headquarter, to do some reports. And Dare was still in a coma. She had been through a lot. First, she was suffocated while hacking Tan's server, then she was under mind-controlled, and after that, when the mind-controller was broken, she became completely exhausted and naturally fell in a deep sleep that could never be easy to wake up.

MacCoy was writing his report, while looking as his beloved sister. He felt so damn sorry for Dare. Although they argued a lot, they pranked each-other a lot, MacCoy still loved Dare. He still loved and cared for his little half-sister very much. The more he cared for her, the more he became distracted from his report. So he went find Rasa and asked him to find somewhere for Dare to rest, or find someone who could take her home.

"Well, okay" said Rasa. "Our agent Dare is a bit tired after her mission, so I'd like to ask if any of you can take her home, because we have no place for her to rest here. Hmm... Taye?"

"Eh, sorry, Rasa, I'd love to help, but don't you remember that I have to go back to the 90s with Lil'T to clean up the mess we made?" denied Taye.

"Oh, right! I forgot! How about you, Mo- Damn! He ran away with Glitch! Probably the newest video game! Fine... How about... Riptide crew? Can y-"

"Sorry, bro, but Emi and I have to get to Dance Central Live to finish our records. But it's good to have Dare back. We'd love to help, but we are busy" denied Bodie.

"Aubrey, can you?"

"Hell no! I'm going to the spa right now! I have booked..." denied Aubrey, while she walked to the elevator going down.

"Well... Awkward..." said Rasa looking at the last person who wasn't asked

After thinking for a while, Angel finally answered.

"I'll take Dare home"


	2. The congruence

**Chapter two, here I come!**

"So, well, Angel, here's her keys. Just take her home and unlock the doors by these keys." said Rasa

"Wait, she gave you her keys?" asked Angel

"Eh, no... She is a forgetful person. She forgot her keys here when she went to the Tan castle. Haha"

"Damn Rasa, that's not funny!"

"Nevermind! Now go take her home! I have to go and interview her brother."

"Si, 'kay..."

* * *

Angel drove Dare home.

She was lying on the backseats, sleeping.

Angel turned his head around for a while, to check her. And all he saw was a peacefully sleeping face. And his heart, for some reason that only Jesus knew, skipped a beat.

She looked like a sleeping beauty.

* * *

Unlocking the main door, Angel carried Dare into her own mansion. He carefully took off her sneakers and socks, as well as his own shoes and jacket. Then he removed her detached sleeves. And what he saw on her bare arms made him understand the reason why Dare never wore sleeveless or short-sleeved shirts, but always long sleeve shirts or with long detached sleeves when she wore sleeveless shirts

There was a big scar on her left arm. And it was exactly the same as _hers_

His old girlfriend when he was in high school... Her name was Kyoko Munfuataii, a Japanese girl. He loved her a lot, and he never stopped loving her. She was tender and sweet, like sugar. And she was always there for him, until one day...

That fateful day.

Kyoko Munfuataii was assassinated.

She was bombed and exploded. What the police could find, was just pieces and pieces of a dead body which was considered Kyoko's. And they concluded, Kyoko was killed terribly...

And from that time, Angel could never love anyone again. Until he met Aubrey. Actually, he just had some interest on her. He didn't love her at all. She was tender and sweet too, like Kyoko. But, he could never love her. Because his heart already died with Kyoko...

When he saw the scar on Dare's left arm, he remembered Kyoko. When Kyoko and him went on a picnic, she tripped and injured herself. And that left a scar on her left arm.

The scar on Kyoko left arm, magically and strangely, matched the one on Dare's left arm.

_"Jaja, no, it must be a coincidence! Dare can never be Kyoko! She is brave and strong, and a bit cold, when Kyoko was gentle and sweet!"_

As he thought of it, he didn't mind the congruence of the scars anymore.

* * *

Angel carried Dare to her bedroom. He laid her down on her bed, as he sat down next to her and watched her. He couldn't help but let a strange feeling flooded him, when he saw her sleeping face again. She was so damn beautiful! Why didn't he realise it? Maybe, because he was too busy to think about Kyoko and a bit about Aubrey, so he didn't realise it... Anyway, with him, Dare was just a good friend to him, no more, no less.

He suddenly saw something under her pillow, and he took that something out

It was a paper from DCI

And what he read made him shivered from the bone...

_Confirmation of Changing Name_

_For the safety of our agent, and for the future missions, we confirm this name change._

_From now on, Kyoko Munfuataii is Dare P. Batheson_


End file.
